Respect and impertinence
by Laura 001
Summary: Ginny is attacked. Harry reacts unexpectedly. And Ginny won't stand for either. Who will support Ginny through it all? Warnings: please note these listed at the start of the story.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Warnings:** smut, adult scenes, anti-Harry/some Weasleys, violence, AU, and Draco/Ginny HEA.

 **Prompt for Hogwarts House Challenge - the Quidditch Pitch:** She was completely mesmerized.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi All, hope you enjoy this new one-shot. Happy reading XD**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley huffed as she sat at the restaurant table alone. The tea-light sized candle was spluttering with the last of its life as she drained the remnants of smooth red wine from her glass. The empty wine bottle had long since been removed by the efficient, and irritatingly sympathetic-looking, waiter.

 _Our two year anniversary and I am all alone._

She placed the empty glass on the table with a muffled thump, thanks to the luxuriously thick tablecloth, and glanced around at all the other patrons who were lovingly looking into their dinner companion's eyes, holding hands, laughing, or sharing bites of food.

 _If he had to arrange a date at this sickeningly sweet place, Harry could at least deign to show up. Prat._

A flitter of guilt immediately assaulted her heart at the last thought. She knew Harry was probably tied up in the Aurors office with something very important, but it was hard not to feel slightly bitter when she had spent three hours getting ready and another two sitting alone in the restaurant, starving as she waited dutifully for her boyfriend so they could enjoy the meal together.

She waved at the waiter and signalled for the bill.

He nodded and strode purposefully into the backroom, quickly returning with a small slip of paper with the cost of her bottle of wine.

 _And he would chose a ridiculously expensive place._

Since Harry had left Hogwarts and started to earn his own income, he had become increasingly fond of everything high quality, new, and expensive. That didn't irritate Ginevra; she was well aware that it was an understandable reaction to living under the thumb of the Dursleys and on the run from Voldemort in the wilds of Britain. Indeed, she liked high quality things too – but she also knew that a high price didn't necessarily mean high quality, neither did new.

 _It is a distinction that Harry has yet to grasp_ , she mused as she fiddled with the necklace he had given her as a gift for their first anniversary.

The large, glittering – and if she was honest, showy and tasteless – necklace had a large circular ruby at the centre with two gold wings on either side that attached to the gold chain laced with baguette-cut rubies. A Gryffindor snitch. As it made her cringe, Ginevra usually kept it at the bottom of her jewellery case, saying she wanted to keep it just for special occasions; given the occasion, it now adorned her neck. She knew she should have told Harry she didn't like it, but the way he'd gushed over it and look so hopefully at her when she opened the gift box stopped her in her tracks - she couldn't bring herself to wipe away his happiness.

Ginevra tapped her Gringotts token against the bill and dropped some extra coins on the table as she stood to leave.

Hurried approaching footsteps caught her attention as she was picking up her bag and she looked up to see a dishevelled Harry rushing towards her. She eyed his Auror robes that were slightly askew.

 _Is that blood on the sleeve? Well that or tomato sauce, and as Harry isn't a slob like Ron, it probably isn't food._

Ginevra wrinkled her nose in revulsion.

 _Cleaning charms aren't that difficult._

'Ginny, I'm so sorry!' Harry gasped as he came closer. 'Erm, were you leaving?'

She shot him a withering look. 'You're two hours late, of course I'm leaving.'

'Oh, did you already eat?' Harry asked with confusion.

'No,' Ginevra snapped. 'I was waiting for you. Now, however, I am going home and eating there.'

'We can eat here, no point wasting the reservation and I only had a quick bite an hour ago.'

Ginevra's eyes narrowed.

'No, thank you,' she replied in a clipped tone.

'Why are you being so difficult?' Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed together under his glasses.

 _Am I being difficult? Hmm, probably, I am hungry and uncomfortable and appallingly bored – still, hardly appropriate to comment that way given the evening._

'Why do you think?' she replied coolly.

'I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!' Harry burst back with frustration.

'If you don't know, then I'm not telling you. Figure it out yourself,' Ginevra snapped and made to move passed him.

Harry grabbed her wrist and halted her movement.

 _Ouch!_

'Ginny!' he said imploringly.

'Let me go, Harry,' she replied with a frown directed at his grasping hand.

'But—'

'Now,' she demanded.

Harry immediately released her arm and she continued on her way, arm tingling slightly.

 _The nerve of him! How could he say that!_

Ginevra's hand raised to her necklace as thoughts of her boyfriend's foolishness consumed her. She shoved the door open and stepped into the cold English night air. Shivering, she belatedly realised that her coat was still in the restaurant.

 _Sod it, I'll get it tomorrow._

Tugging her wand from her purse, Ginevra waved a warming charm and instantly felt a cloak of warm air envelope her.

It helped to soothe her mind as she stormed down the cobblestone street, stumbling occasionally thanks to her high heels.

 _Stupid cobblestones, stupid heels, stupid dressing up for Harry, stupid Harry…_

As she stomped along, she paid no attention to anything but her innermost thoughts. She passed by the long closed stores and darkened alleyways, unheeding of the increasing drunkenness and rowdiness of the people taking over the streets now the shoppers had long since disappeared.

With one particularly angry thought at her boyfriend as a hunger pain hit her, her heel caught between some cobblestones and twisted her to the ground.

'Oomph!' she hissed, which was quickly followed by a mutter of 'Stupid cobblestones.'

Ginevra pulled her foot from the still stuck shoe and then started to try and tug it from the steel-like grip of the stones.

 _Stupid heels - knew I shouldn't have worn them. I'm donating them tomorrow morning—_

'Whoops, let me give you a hand there,' a male voice said from above her.

Ginevra jumped in surprise and looked up with wide eyes. Seeing the smiling, if intoxicated face of the stranger, she looked around and dawning dread rose in her veins.

 _Where am I?_

Ginevra forced a smile, despite the nervousness that sprung in her, and accepted his hand.

The man tugged her up forcefully, overbalancing her so she fell into him. Ginevra quickly righted herself with a 'thanks' and pulled backwards. The man didn't let go.

'Whoa, darling, where you off to in such a hurry?'

'Nowhere you need to know about. Thank you for helping me up, now please let go off me,' Ginevra replied politely.

'Oh, but I do need to know where you are off too. Pretty thing like you shouldn't be wondering about alone at night,' he replied with a leer.

A shudder ran through her at his ogling, which was quickly followed by all-consuming rage.

 _How dare he speak to me like that! I have just as much right as anyone to be alone and out at night. And 'thing'! Did he just call me a 'thing'! I'm a person, not a bloody object! Deplorably, pathetic, idiotic person!_

'Firstly, what I am doing is none of your business. Secondly, I have the same rights as anyone else, even, gasp, a male,' she sneered, 'and thirdly, I am a person, not an object: do not refer to me, or anyone, as a thing ever again.'

'Are you here with some guy? A boyfriend perhaps?' he asked, glancing up and down the street.

Ginevra sneered again. 'Let me go. Now.'

His hand tightened painfully around her. 'I don't want to, you feel nice and warm. Supple too.' He pulled her back into him and ground against her.

Ginevra saw red. Her hands held tight, she immediately put her weight into her legs, bounced, and then slammed her knee into his gut. He loosened his grip and she brought her arm over her head and smashed her elbow as hard as possible into his hunched over back – instantly jumping back and out of his reach.

The force dropped him to his knees with a groan. Ginevra flicked her hand and the movement magically summoned her wand to her waiting fingers.

She hissed a spell that she had learnt in defence class and the words 'creep' appeared on his face.

'You're lucky I'm not doing worse, you stupid pervert,' she snarled, trembling with adrenaline.

'He is very lucky,' a voice drawled from a few metres away.

Ginevra spun around to face the new male voice, the energy and tingling nerves shooting through her and putting her senses on high alert for another threat.

 _Malfoy!_

She occasionally saw him wandering around the Ministry, although she rarely had any interactions other than polite head nods and superficial conversation. After his father's incarceration, he took over his family's business, but was often in the Ministry as a board member representative for various business or charitable organisations. He had worked tirelessly to restore his family name after the war and had succeeded – even she could admit that, despite the feud. The whole wizarding world knew he was brilliant, determined, and very generous with his time, business acumen, and money.

 _What in Hades, why didn't he help? What does he want?_

'Malfoy, what are you doing standing there?' she demanded, wand pointing directly at his heart.

'I was on my way over to help you, but you had it under control before I arrived,' he replied calmly, eyes on her wand and arms raised with his palms forward.

Ginevra's eyes narrowed as she judged him, noting his open expression.

 _Hmm, he seems to be telling the truth – blessedly with the opposite views to the moron on the ground – thank Merlin._

'I'm happy to be a witness for you if you plan on calling the authorities,' Draco added with a sneer at the moron on the ground.

 _Good, my word against the moron's would have been difficult. Guess Malfoy is alright these days – that is a relief._

Ginevra lowered her wand and turned her focus back to the man still groaning on the dirty, hard ground.

'I would appreciate that,' she said, flicking her wand to bind the man on the cobblestones.

Draco slowly stepped closer until he was by her side, making sure to keep out of reach until he was in her eyesight to ensure she didn't suddenly react defensively from surprise.

Ginevra flicked her wand once more and sent a message to the Ministry.

 _Fortunately Harry is off work, so it won't be him who responds – that would be just what I need to top off this disastrous night._

As they stood waiting for the Ministry to respond to the emergency call, she saw Draco eyeing her.

'What?' she snapped.

Draco just shook his head slightly and shrugged off his cloak, placing the soft warm material on her shoulders.

'I had a warming charm,' she scowled, although she immediately felt calmer with the cloak around her.

'I figured, but a warming charm isn't usually as good as those woven into material, besides, I figured it might give some comfort after the shock you just had.'

Ginevra grudgingly agreed.

'So what brings you here to loan your cloak tonight?' Ginevra asked.

'Pansy from school just opened a new club down the street, I was there for the celebration to show my support,' Draco replied soberly. 'And you?'

'Walking to let off steam.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at the answer.

'Harry was two hours late for our two year anniversary dinner – and didn't understand why I was displeased and didn't want to eat with him.'

'If you didn't want to eat with him, why where you still there?' Draco asked, honestly curious.

'I was just leaving – figured I'd finish the ridiculously priced wine that I ordered, unfortunately Harry arrived just as I was standing.'

'Ah.'

The two fell into silence as they stood in the darkened street, people occasionally stumbling passed with a curious look at the bound man on the ground. Eventually the Ministry Aurors arrived and took their statements, promptly arresting the moron. They cast curious looks at Draco, but stayed professional and quickly left after Ginevra assured them that despite her shock, she was fine to get home by herself.

As Draco and Ginevra began to walk towards the apparation locations, Ginevra voiced a niggling thought. 'Did you notice how many people walked by and didn't check on the bound man and why he was tied up? They had no idea what happened, but they didn't even check. There must have been thirty people who passed by before the Aurors showed up.'

'People don't like to get involved; they should, but they avoid it,' Draco answered with a blank face. 'And the fact that it was you standing over the man would have reassured people that he was the crook.'

'Because I'm a woman?'

'No, because you are Ginny Weasley.'

'Please don't call me that.'

'It's your name isn't it?'

'Actually, it's Ginevra.'

'Fair enough, because you are Ginevra Weasley, and a Weasley can do no wrong – particularly one dating the Saviour.'

Ginevra huffed. 'It's a stupid assumption and people should become more involved.'

'I guess you will have to make the first step – next time you see something, get involved if it is safe to do so – if not, call the Aurors to handle the dangerous part.'

Ginevra nodded decisively. 'You're right and I will. And you will too.'

'In case you've forgotten, I was already going to get involved to help you – but you handle it quite spectacularly on your own.'

'My apologies,' Ginevra replied with a quirk of her lips that hinted at a smile.

The two rounded a corner and were bathed in light as they reached the apparition area.

'You sure you're good to concentrate enough to apparate?' Draco checked.

'Yeah, all good.'

'Did you need me to contact anyone for you?'

'No way, can you imagine my family if they…'

 _Sod it! Those Aurors will tell Harry they were called to an assault where I was the victim and Draco was witness; Harry will immediately tell Hermione and Ron, who will then tell the rest of the family. Tomorrow's going to be rotten._

Ginevra groaned.

'What's wrong?' Draco asked, concern clear on his face.

'I just realised my family will know by tomorrow,' she moaned and rubbed her forehead.

'Why?'

'Harry is an Auror, so he will find out when he gets to work. He'll tell his best friends, and they'll tell the others. Hmm… you might want to ward your house from an impromptu invasion of Weasleys given that you're the witness on record – Malfoys still tend to rate rather low on the Weasley trust radar.'

Draco grimaced.

'Ugh, I don't want to deal with this – they'll shout and say it was my fault—'

'That's ridiculous!' Draco argued.

'It is, but sometimes people are stupid when shocked or upset,' Ginevra replied with a sigh.

Draco bit his lip to stop his sarcastic reply and Ginevra caught it, giving him a ruthful look in reply.

'Anyway, I'm going to head home,' she added.

'After you,' Draco replied with a motion towards the outbound apparation spot.

Ginevra stepped into the area and paused, turning to look at Draco with a considering expression.

 _Should I? Why not - it's just tea and an escape from overbearing shouting._

'Can I buy you tea tomorrow?' Ginevra asked.

Draco started visibly. 'Tea? Me?' He frowned slightly. 'Why would you want to have tea with me?'

'To say thanks for your help tonight—'

'You don't need to say thanks, I was just doing what was right,' he interrupted sincerely.

'—and as an escape excuse from my shouting family.'

'Ah, in that case, I'm happy to be of service,' he replied with a mocking bow. 'What time and where would you like to meet?'

'Hmm, how about Café Magic in Unicorn Laneway, off Diagon Alley. Say ten am?'

'I look forward to hearing the tales of overbearing shouting,' he replied with a cheeky grin.

Ginevra poked her tongue out in reply, tossed his cloak towards his face, and twisted on the spot to apparate home.

* * *

Once home she immediately ripped off her clothes, traitorous shoes included, and burned them all to ash with a shudder: vanishing the grey powdery remains from sight when the last flames died. She never wanted to see those clothes again thanks to the linked memories with the moron.

She then stepped into the shower and turned the tap on to scolding hot. She hissed when the burning water met her skin. Grabbing her loofa, she started to scrub her body, trying to remove the lingering stench of the moron and the remnants of his sticky touch.

 _It's not coming off! He's not coming off…_

Scrubbing harder, her skin turned red under the assault of the heat and rough washer.

She felt her eyes start to burn and tilted her head back under the shower to wash away the salty tears leaking down her face. Leaning forward again with gasps, she watched as they swirled around the drain with the soap, finally disappearing down the drain.

She leaned against the cold tiles and slid to the floor, starting to cry and hiccup as what had happened and what could have happened swarmed through her thoughts.

Bile soon rose and she couldn't stop the vomit that forced its way up between her gasps. The mostly wine coloured sick washed away quickly and she continued to cry on the shower floor as she scrubbed at her skin until she began to feel dizzy and too exhausted to move the loofa back and forth anymore.

She crawled out of the shower and sat on the fluffy floor mat, pulling a towel down from the heated rack and wrapping it around her. Her hair releasing cold droplets down her face, causing her to shudder despite her apartment's warm temperature.

 _Come on, Ginevra, you can do this. Get up, get dressed, and get into bed. He is gone, he can't hurt me, I saved myself - and even if I couldn't, I would have been helped. It wouldn't have happened._

A poisonous part of her mind broke in and whispered, _but it could have; if you couldn't knee him, or if no one who would help was there…_

 _Shut up! It didn't happen! There is no point thinking on what could have happened because there are vile, idiotic people in the world who believe they can do whatever they want, who are so pathetic that they believe it is okay to hurt or objectify others. Those people are scum in need of a rewrite in their beliefs. Sod it – how dare someone treat anyone that way!_

The poisonous voice returned, _if you hadn't been alone it wouldn't have happened._

 _He had no right to treat me that way. To attack me. If I was with someone else or not is of no consequence, he was the only one in the wrong._

The poisonous voice retreated. Defeated. But it had shaken Ginevra - the self-incriminating thoughts. Anger pulsed through her once more, enough to get her to push herself from the floor, dry off, and stagger into her bedroom to pull on her most comforting clothes – her old Quidditch jersey and sleeping shorts.

 _I should probably tell Harry and my family what happened tonight – but I really just want to go to sleep and forget about it right now: if I tell them they will come over and there will be long talks, shouting, and hugs – and I don't want to be touched right now. I'll tell them when I wake up tomorrow. Yes, that will be better. I should be calmer by then, able to handle them, and I'm so tired…_

As she moved towards the bed, a tap on her window made her whirl around, releasing a high pitched scream as she turned.

Seeing an owl flapping on the other side of the glass, she held her hand to her chest and willed her heart to stop its Irish dance in her chest. Taking two deep breaths, she moved across the room and opened the window.

 _Could it be from him?_ the panicked thought shot through her. _No, he is in custody, I'm just freaking out._

She patted the well-trained owl and then removed the note. The owl waited by her, obviously hoping for a reply.

Ginevra flipped the note and saw the Malfoy seal in wax on the back.

 _Draco? Why is he contacting me when I'll see him tomorrow?_

She slid her thumb into the gap and flicked it against the wax seal to open the letter. A vial rolled out and she examined it for a moment – trying to figure out what the purple vial contained. Shrugging, she unfolding the heavy parchment to see if it contained the answer. As she did, a comforting scent rose from the page.

 _Mm, smells like Amortentia – wait! What‽_

Shaking her head to remove the thought, she instead focused on reading the short note.

 _Dear Ginevra,_

 _I'm guessing you may, by now, be experiencing some cruel shock after your courageous steadiness of earlier this evening. If you need anything, no matter when, let me know: and I do mean anything._

 _He was the one at fault and you were brilliant._

 _Remember – anything – just ask and you'll have it. I promise._

 _Take care and I'll see you tomorrow (or sooner if you like). Please let me know if you would like some company - my owl Zeus can bring me back a message._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.S. the vial is Dreamless Sleep potion – just in case._

Her vision began to blur as she read the sweet, considerate note. It was a needed reminder and good to read after her previous vicious thoughts.

She knew she would never ask anything of him, she would turn to her family if she did, but she appreciated his offer none-the-less. Given his repeated offer, she had a feeling that even if she asked him for a luxury trip to get away from London for a bit while she tried to return a semblance of balance to her fragile mind, he would grant her wish.

Ginevra grabbed the quill and some parchment that was on her bedside table and wrote a quick reply.

 _Hello Draco,_

 _Thank you for your note and offer – it is greatly appreciated. You should put a caveat on such offers – who knows what I might ask for..._

 _I'm about to go to sleep, thank you for the Dreamless Sleep potion._

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Ginevra_

Ginevra tied to parchment to the owl and it flew away. Locking the window carefully behind her, Ginevra picked up Draco's note once more and went to bed. She gulped down the contents of the vial, immediately feeling sluggish and hazy. Snuggling into her think, fluffy blankets and clutching the kind note in her hand, she slipped into blissful, deep sleep.

* * *

'GINNY!'

Ginevra snapped upright as the scream startled her from her deep sleep.

BANG!

Her bedroom door flung open and hit the wall viciously.

Her wand was immediately in her hand and pointed to the intruder. Wide eyed, she stared at the figure in the doorway.

Harry. In Auror robes with dishevelled hair – as usual.

She released a shaky laugh and sucked in a slow breath to re-orient herself to the situation.

 _Not how I planned to wake up. Wait, what time is it? Did I sleep that late?_

'Morning, Harry,' Ginevra said with a yawn. 'What time is it?'

'What time is it? WHAT TIME IS IT? I find out you've been attacked and come to check on you and all you say is morning and ask is "what time is it"?' Harry's hair seemed to become more dishevelled as he ranted.

Ginevra narrowed her eyes. 'Don't speak to me like that,' she snapped. She flicked her wand to check the time.

8.04 am.

 _Harry clearly went to work early – bugger._

'Could you please leave the room while I get dressed,' Ginevra asked calmly, still wrapped in a swath of bedding.

'Why? I've seen you naked before.'

Ginevra snarled.

'Merlin, you are bloody oblivious. Perhaps, after being assaulted last night, I was to dress alone,' she snapped.

'But I didn't do it,' he replied with confusion.

'Get. Out. Of. My. Bedroom'

Harry eyes widened and he promptly left the room and closed the door.

As she stepped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, she poked her head inside the room, shuddered, and closed the door again. Going in there would just make her feel dirty again until it had been properly cleaned with a mass of disinfectant and sterilisation.

She heard more shouting and presumed that Hermione and Ron had now arrived.

 _Oh joy_ , she thought sarcastically.

No other option, she cast a cleaning charm on herself and pulled on some jeans, shirt, and the jersey of her favourite Quidditch team - the Ballycat Bats. She tugged a brush through her hair and pulled the strands into a messy bun. Looking at her bed, she quickly started to straighten the sheets, finding Draco's letter and shoving it into her pocket on the way.

Taking what-should-have-been soothing breaths, she wished she had a Calming Potion in her room – but it was in the bathroom; and she didn't want anything from that room.

Checking her bedroom once more, for something to delay the inevitable emotional outpouring, she saw movement on the window sill. It looked like Zeus snoozing precariously on the ledge.

 _Hmm, why didn't he tap?_

Ginevra walked over to the window and opened the latch. The sound woke the owl who hooted softly and jumped through the open window.

She removed the letter and opened it, another vial dropping out. Holding the vial in one hand, she quickly unfolded the letter and devoured the words written in elegant script.

 _Dear Ginevra,_

 _If you did indeed go to sleep, good morning. I told Zeus not to wake you if you were sleeping, hopefully he likes you and decided to listen – he always wakes Theo Nott (and old feud between the two that started over bacon – I'll tell you the amusing story sometime if you like)._

 _I hope you slept well. The vial contains six doses of Calming Potion (so enough for you and to slip some in the tea of anyone who is overbearing and shouting – if you so choose)._

 _Stay strong and keep your courage – you're brilliant._

 _Looking forward to seeing you at ten (or sooner)._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco_

 _P.S. Hmm, as a Weasley, I should be cautious of you possibly demanding all my galleons since you are all so wretchedly poor, but I daresay I can make more if you do – besides, it would probably count as a charitable donation and therefore give me a tax break. But seriously, anything – just name it._

Ginevra supressed her amused smile – she could almost hear his sarcastic drawl in the postscript as if he was in the room.

She gently stroked Zeus' feathers on his neck.

 _Hmm, should I send a response?_

'Ginny are you dressed yet?' Ron shouted.

Sighing, Ginevra discarded the procrastination of responding, took a single dose of Calming Potion. She opened the bedroom door as she tucked the remainder into her pocket, catching sight of her whole family crowded into her small lounge.

 _Delightful_ , she thought sarcastically.

With a longing look towards the kitchen and the delicious food it held, she approached the gathered mass of people.

Percy sat stiffly at her dining table with his fiancé Penelope next to him in pearls and a buttoned up cardigan and three-quarter length dull green skirt.

Charlie, in scorch-marked clothes, was leaning against her fireplace. Bill and his wife, Fleur, were by Charlie's side. The three were talking quietly while watching her closely.

Harry was pacing up and down her rug. Arms unmoving and fists clenched.

A red-faced Ron was on the sofa, his girlfriend, Hermione, on his lap – almost like she was holding him down with her weight. Her arms were wrapped around his in a tight hug, but it didn't stop his forearms and hands from flailing as he muttered.

Fred and George sat languidly on the opposite sofa. Ginevra winced, calm, languid twins meant there was a storm raging inside – one wrong word and they would be impossible to restrain. Angelina, George's girlfriend, perched on the edge of their sofa with an anxious, pinched expression.

Molly sat on Ginevra's favourite chair, closest to the fire and bathed in sunlight – sunlight which just seemed to highlight the tears running down on her mother's face.

Her father sat in the remaining single chair. Clothes worn and mussed, he was looking brokenly at her – as if she was a ghost.

She marched to the edge of the circle so she could keep everyone in view.

'Angelina,' Ginevra summoned. Angelina quickly moved towards her side as Molly whimpered. Ginny pressed the potion vial into her hand discreetly. 'Could you please brew some tea and bring out some biscuits?'

Angelina nodded, understanding the message to lace the cups with potion for the most emotional of the group, and quickly left the room.

'I'm not sure what you have all heard, so I will explain first and then, if you have any questions, I will answer them.'

'Ginny,' Harry interrupted.

'Shut up, Harry,' Ginevra snapped, irritated that he had gathered her whole family for this conversation before she had even had breakfast. Harry winced and moved towards her, arms out in offering of a hug.

Ginevra stepped back from his oncoming embrace and lifted her chin slightly as she eyed him – daring him to push her in front of her family.

Harry halted his approach and returned to his high-strung pacing.

Ginevra took a deep breath and cast a look towards the kitchen, willing Angelina to hurry up.

'Last night I was walking to get some air—'

'Weren't you having dinner with Harry for your anniversary last night?' Fred asked eyes trailing after the dark-haired boy as he spoke.

'That didn't happen, Auror duties,' Ginevra replied coolly.

'You ditched our sister for work?' George said in a forced calm voice.

Ginevra cut back in, 'Harry arrived as I was leaving and I did not desire his company. I went for a walk—'

'Alone?' Molly asked with an aghast tone.

'Yes,' Ginevra replied, gratefully that the potion was working hard to ensure she didn't snap at them, 'and then my heel got caught in a cobblestone.'

'I have told you not to wear those ridiculously heels you buy,' Hermione tutted.

Ginevra glared at Hermione, who promptly clicked to jaw shut with an apologetic expression.

'That caused me to fall. An intoxicated man approached me and offered me a hand up. I took it, but he then refused to let go. I demanded he did. He ignored me and then pulled me against his body, inappropriately.'

Growls erupted around her as her mother sobbed into her flowery handkerchief.

Angelina blessedly emerged from the kitchen at that moment and pushed a cup of tea into Molly, Arthur, Harry, Fred, and George's hands.

 _Excellent choices, Angelina._

Angelina ducked back out and then returned with the remaining cups and biscuits.

'I then stamped on his foot, knocked him to the ground, and cursed him.'

Smiles of pride spread across the faces of Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie.

'That is not ladylike!' Molly gasped.

'Well he wasn't acting like a gentleman,' Ginevra retorted, her voice wobblingly slightly despite the potion's power. She took a steadying breath.

'That doesn't matter – you have been raised to act like a lady no matter the circumstances. Shame on you, Ginny.'

Ginevra's eyes flashed and her fingers slipped into her pocket, curling around the letters from Draco in her pocket. Summoning strength from their words and commendations.

 _I'm brilliant, I'm brilliant, I'm brilliant…_

'Mum!' Fred and George said in unified shock, 'Ginevra did wonderfully in a horrid situation, you should be praising her abilities under pressure. What was the curse, sister?'

'He now has "creep" written across his forehead – that won't be coming off for a very long time,' Ginevra replied with a grin.

'Fantastic work, Sis,' Bill said with a nod.

'Draco came across me on the street and ensured I was okay, he stayed with me while I bound the man and waited for the Aurors. He gave the Aurors a statement when they arrived and was very kind to me – so if you see him, I demand you be nice to him.'

'Ginny, that Malfoy family is all rotten to the core, you shouldn't have stayed with him alone – why didn't you call Harry?' Arthur asked, disappointment in his tone.

'He is not rotten, he behaved very courteously towards me—'

'Oh yeah, real courteous, he witnessed the attack and didn't stop it,' Harry sneered. 'Bet you didn't know that about the chivalrous Draco.'

'Actually, I did. He was going to help me, but before he reached us, I had the situation under control – I am grateful for his actions and belief in my capabilities, he was there if I needed help.'

'Obviously you needed help,' Harry countered with frustration.

'I managed to knock out the man down and bind him very quickly actually, I'm not a weak damsel in distress.'

'You shouldn't have left without me,' Harry chided.

Ginny glared at him, along with Fleur, Angelina, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Fred, and George.

'The Aurors said the guy didn't even know you were my girlfriend – why didn't you tell him? He would have left you alone if he knew you were with someone,' Harry continued ranting, arms now gesturing sharply as he moved.

'Harry!' Hermione scolded sharply, hand covering Ron's muffled mouth.

'What?' Harry asked, swinging to face his best friends with confusion.

'Tell him I am your girlfriend?' Ginny hissed at Harry.

Harry missed the inflection in his confusion and turned back towards her. 'Yes, if a guy knows you are someone else's girl, he might leave you alone.'

'I am not anyone's girl.'

'Yes, you are - you're my girl. You should have told him,' Harry replied with a grin. Molly, Percy, and Arthur nodded along while Penelope sat rigidly.

'I can't believe you actually think like that,' Ginny said with shock. 'You actually think I'm yours - your property, your belonging.'

Harry gave her a confused look.

'I AM NOT A SODDING OBJECT, HARRY! I AM A PERSON! A PERSON WHO BELIEVES IN EQUALITY AND WHO REALISES THAT NO-ONE HAS RIGHTS OVER ANY OTHER PERSON!' Ginny took in a shuddering breath and released it slowly. 'I'm appalled that you would actually think in such a way, I can't date someone who thinks like that. Harry, we are over.'

'What do you mean, Ginny?' Harry asked, a line forming between his eyebrows.

'Let me put it in terms that you will understand with your limited understanding: I am single, no man, not even you - my ex-boyfriend - owns me. I will never be your girlfriend again. Clear?'

'Ginny!' Molly gasped. 'Harry is a good man for you, you shouldn't throw him aside because of a few wrong words.'

'If he believed they were wrong then that would be one thing – but he doesn't, and as such, I will not date him,' Ginny replied in a steely tone.

'Don't be rash, you got yourself into trouble last night and—'

'I didn't get myself into trouble. I have the right to go outside alone and not be assaulted. You don't honestly believe someone is allowed to act the way that man did, do you?'

'Of course not, it was deplorable behaviour. But if you hadn't been there then—'

'Then he might have grab some other woman or child instead, someone who wasn't able to or have the opportunity to defend themselves. Perhaps he wouldn't have found anyone, in which case he might find someone else another day instead,' Ginny retorted coolly. 'Only he is responsible for his actions, and fortunately the Aurors now have him in custody so that he can be held accountable for his wrong actions.'

Molly opened her mouth again, but the glares from Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and the twins snapped it closed again with pursed lips and a slightly contrite look.

'What were you wearing?' Percy questioned snootily.

'It doesn't matter what she was wearing, twat,' Bill cut in with a stern look, 'the man should never have assaulted or harassed her.'

'Bill and Ginevra are right, Percy,' Charlie added with a frown and steady look.

Percy shifted. Glancing at the twins, he must have seen the promise of pain spark in their eyes, as he shrank away from them marginally and kept his eyes diverted towards the wall.

'Ginny, sweetie, I think you should move back home,' Arthur eventually said.

'No,' Ginny answered.

'I think—'

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Everyone jumped at the noise. Ginevra pulled her beeping wand from her pocket and swished it.

9.45 am.

 _Already?_

'Okay, I am meeting someone at ten, so we need to wrap this up. Dad, I'm not moving home. Harry, don't drop by unannounced anymore. Everyone, be nice to Draco if you see him. Everyone, leave the man alone – the Aurors are handling the trial and I don't want him to get off thanks to an injury from wand, fist, or practical joke,' Ginny commanded, eyeing the twins at the end.

'Who're you meeting?' Harry demanded.

'None of your business,' Ginevra replied crisply.

'It is, you're my—'

'A friend,' Ginevra cut in. 'A friend and nothing more. Mind your own business, Harry.'

Fred spoke up, 'Will you tell me and George who you're meeting?'

Ginny looked at them and shrugged, hoping the Calming Potions stayed in effect. 'I'm meeting Draco.'

Percy and Penelope raised judging eyes, but stood and began to move towards the floo. Their way was block by a suddenly flying Hermione who was launched from her seat on Ron's lap and dropped in front of them with a loud thud and groan.

Ron bounced to his feet, face almost purple. 'You're kicking us out to go and meet Malfoy!'

'Yes, I planned it before you all invaded my apartment and I am going to keep my arrangements.'

'I forbid it, Ginny,' Harry warned quietly.

Ginevra rolled her eyes at her ex and swished her wand at him, his mouth continued to move but no sound came out. Fred and George approached his sides and shoved him towards the floo.

'Stay away from Malfoy,' Ron threatened.

'Or what?' Ginevra countered nonchalantly.

'Or else I will pack up your things, bring them to the burrow, and Mum and Dad will ground you.'

'Besides being "of age", you never had that authority, brother-dear.'

'I will protect you. I failed with Riddle, but I won't fail this time.'

A pang of understanding surfaced in Ginevra's mind and her glare softened into a small, indulgent smile. She stepped forward and hugged Ron. Only for him to hear, she breathed, 'I'm okay, I promise. Draco won't hurt me and I am very good at reading people now – I've learnt a lot since I was eleven. Trust in me, brother.'

Ron slumped into her hug and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. 'Sorry, I'm an idiot,' he muttered quietly.

'I forgive you,' she whispered.

Ron released her and stepped back, wiping a tear from his eye. 'Let's go, our baby sister has plans she needs to meet,' he announced and then led the way to the floo.

Ginny watched with surprise as they left, sharing a shocked look with Hermione as the girl followed the group out.

* * *

Ginny arrived in the warm, homely café and glance around for a glimpse of too blond hair.

'Morning, Ginevra, you haven't been waiting long have you?' Draco drawled from the doorway behind her.

Spinning to face him, she pushed a look of adoring fawning onto her face as she placed her hands together and fluttered exuberantly, 'Oh, yes, Draco, thank Merlin you are hear – I have been waiting so many hours, despite our agreement to meet at this time!'

'Alright, no need to be rude, I was just making conversation. Honestly, you Weasley's have no manners,' Draco answered with a roll of his eyes.

Ginevra allowed a genuine smile to retake her facial expressions. 'Morning, Draco.'

He grunted in reply and gestured towards an empty table.

Ginevra led the way to the table and took a seat so that she could see the entire café and the doorway… just in case Harry had decided to follow her; she did not want to be caught by surprise. Draco scowled slightly, and took a seat, angling it so he could also see the surrounding area.

'So…'

'Thank you for the Calming Potion, it was much less shouty after they were drugged.'

'There was still shouting then?'

'Of course, although it wasn't as bad as I imagined.'

A waitress skipped over to their table with a smile, which was stilted when she realised just who she was about to serve. She scrunched her face in confusion, tilting her head with furrowed eyebrows.

'I'll have a pot of black mango tea with a slice of chocolate cake,' Draco said in a bored tone.

With a flurry, the waitress snapped back to professionalism and wrote down the order. 'And you, Miss Weasley?'

'A pot of black honey tea with a full breakfast.'

'That is quite a large meal…' the waitress prompted doubtfully.

'I'm quite hungry,' Ginevra replied with a blank stare in reply.

'Oh, erm, of course. Shall I bring over another chair for Mr Potter?'

'We are at a table for two people, why would we want a third chair? And why would we want one for Mr Potter?' Ginevra asked, eyes narrowing as she spoke to the assuming girl.

'He's, umm, your boyfriend and he is standing by the window over there,' the waitress replied with a pointed hand towards the front window.

Ginevra followed her direction and saw a scowling Harry watching her.

 _Bloody possessive prat! What is wrong with him? This can't be a coincidence, he must have tracked me! Should I get rid of him? I suppose…_

Her thought was cut off by the sight of Fred and George appearing next to Harry. The twins snapped something at the boy, grabbed his arms, and dragged his struggling form away from the café.

 _Hmm, good thing the Weasley hair is so obvious, otherwise the good citizens would probably attack them to free the Saviour…_

'Erm, I'll brew your tea now.' The waitress said after Harry was out of sight and then darted away, tossing a look at the two over her shoulder.

'I take it that Potter didn't take the news well.'

Ginevra looked at Draco's carefully unreadable face. 'Harry showed a side of his character that I was not previously acquainted with – it didn't mesh well with my own values…'

Draco raised his eyebrow in response.

'We broke up,' she admitted tiredly.

'My condolences.'

'Are not required.'

'Then I retract them and offer "about time you realised he isn't perfect".'

'I never thought Harry was perfect, but I didn't think he considered me his property.'

Draco's jaw dropped.

 _It should be a crime to still maintain that aristocratic look with an agape mouth._

The moment was interrupted by the returning waitress who put their orders on the table and then promptly moved towards another table.

'I take that he didn't accept your decision?' Draco said once he collected himself and the waitress was out of hearing range.

'I guess he has issues with his property rejecting him: regardless, he will need to learn to live with it.'

'That he will. I take it your twin monsters know as well, given the pulled him away.'

'My whole family knows – he managed to gather them all before I was even dressed this morning.'

'And how did they take the ridiculous assumption that you belonged to him?'

'It was a bit overshadowed by my reaction and the discussion of the attack.'

'I guess they will remember later. Speaking of the attack, how are you this morning?'

'Tolerably well, all things considered. The potions probably helped.'

'Of course they did, they were my idea.'

'Of course,' Ginevra replied indulgently.

Draco shot her a gentle sneer in response to her tone.

'In seriousness though, do you want to discuss what happened?'

'No.'

'You should talk about it with someone,' he prompted.

'I know,' she replied with a sigh. 'I will: just not yet.'

'Soon?' he half asked and half demanded.

'Yes, I'll talk to a professional,' she paused and looked at him with a sly smile, before adding in a teasing tone, 'Will that do to appease you?'

Draco tapped his chin as he remained silent for a few moments. 'It is acceptable.'

'So glad you approve,' she added sarcastically.

'Good to hear.'

Ginevra huffed and shoved a large spoonful of food in her mouth, chewing it aggressively.

Draco chuckled and deliberately took a much more polite-sized mouthful of his cake from his fork.

'What do you think is a better gift for my mother,' Draco asked when he swallowed, 'a necklace or a new plant?'

'Depends. What's the occasion?'

'Her birthday - which I will be away for.'

'Oh, then you are doomed either way. Why are each an option?'

'My mother loves gardening, it's her hobby and her pride and joy.'

'You lost that position to a plant?' she goaded.

Draco laughed in reply and Ginevra could almost feel his deep rumble vibrate the air around her.

'I should have said her second pride and joy.'

'And the jewellery?'

'She likes shiny, expensive things.'

'Can you find a shiny, expensive plant she doesn't yet own?'

'Hmm, beautiful, courageous, lethal, and intelligent – mind sticking around?' he joked with a strange gleam in his eye.

Ginevra shook her head with a small smile. 'Get the plant – I get the impression her necklace will be lost in a large pile.'

Draco shrugged in acknowledgement.

'Why will you be away for her birthday?'

'I have to travel overseas for the next two months to Brazil; I'm expanding Malfoy Enterprises to South America and need to help in person with the onsite finalisations and start-up.'

'Why there?'

'Why not there?'

'Two months?'

'Yes, but I'm an owl away – if you need anything at all, even if it's only an ice-cream eating companion, let me know.'

'So demanding, aren't you!'

'Very.'

'I don't think I would demand you return to eat ice-cream with me.'

'Portkeys are amazing inventions, make it simply to hop across the world.'

'Expensive though.'

'I guess you best not ask for my vault key before I return then.'

'Hmm, I suppose I can hold off on that particular request until I've had my ice-cream fill,' she mockingly pondered.

The two burst into laughter and switched the conversation to what random requests that Draco's friends had made of him in the past to his generous offers. Blaise's request was the most outrageous winner – he had demanded after a bad break-up that Draco join him bungy jumping off Victoria Falls in Africa. Apparently Draco had limited trust in the Muggles and had hidden a broom for himself at the bottom of the drop – just in case. Blaise's hair started to grow grey after the jump – he now used a potion to maintain growth in the original colour (which Draco paid for). The conversation had move on from there to various other topics, until Draco had finally needed to leave to search for a present to give his mother.

Ginevra felt much more ready to face her family once more after she departed the café. She also had some other plans in mind to put into effect – firstly, finding a new apartment (she would need a bathroom eventually).

* * *

Over the following two months, Ginny enjoyed her time - despite occasional self-incriminating thoughts and defensive reflexes - finally starting to spend times with friends more than she had when dating Harry. She only saw Draco once during that time; for the trial where he spoke on the stand as a witness. The moron man had been found guilty by the jury, who sentenced him to the maximum punishment possible under the crime's legislated limitations.

Draco had frequently flickered across her thoughts in the last couple of weeks, and Ginevra decide that she act on those thoughts when he return. They had exchanged occasional owls during his time away, sharing stories of what they had been doing and the adventures they had had. Draco, although in an amazing country, had been rather limited to simple office adventures.

When Zeus arrived on her window ledge with a letter saying Draco was home, she immediately sent a reply asking him on a date for dinner.

As the owl disappeared over the horizon, horror tingled through her and caused her skin to prickle.

 _Did I just ask Draco on a date? It was dinner, but did he think I meant date? Merlin, I don't even know if he likes me that way. I've spent so much time recalling our few interactions that I forgot…_

Ginevra buried her face in her hands, wishing with all her might she could reclaim the message.

In a mad hope to intercept the owl, Ginevra ran to the floo, tossed the powder into the fireplace and stepped in as she called out 'Malfoy Manor.'

She was immediately started to spin and was dropped out of a white marble fireplace.

 _Bugger, why did I do that? Because turning up the minute you get his owl seems less desperate than asking him on a date!_ she shouted sarcastically to herself. _Must leave immediately—_

'Ginevra?' a low voice questioned from the doorway.

Her eyes snapped up and she took in Draco standing in an oxford shirt and dark grey pants. She was completely mesmerized. He looked amazing, although a little rumpled.

'Oh, erm, hi Draco. Sorry, is this a bad time?' she asked, edging back towards the fireplace hopefully.

Draco immediately launched into the room. 'No! No, not at all. I'm just surprised – I'd fallen asleep.'

'I woke you? I'm so sorry!' Ginevra replied with a blush as she internally berated herself for her impulse decision to come her.

 _Just get out! With the note, if possible._

'It's okay, I'm actually really glad that you are the first person I have seen since arriving back. Just the person I would have wanted,' he answered with a charming smile.

 _Huh? Did Draco just say…?_

'You really wanted me to be the first person?' she teased. 'What about a girlfriend?'

'That would be even better—' he started, and Ginevra's face fell.

 _He has a girlfriend, of course he does!_

'—if you agree to date me,' he finished, stepping closer so that they almost touched. She could feel heat radiating from his body and itched to lean in.

'Date you?' she questioned in faux thought, tapping her finger to her lip.

'Yes,' he whispered huskily, leaning his head down, but still not touching her. 'I missed you, I'll admit I was surprised by how much; given we are barely reacquainted. But that is something I would very much like to change.'

'I must admit that I very much like the sound of that.'

Draco smiled charmingly. 'Is that so?'

'Yes,' she breathed in reply, leaning up to catch his offered lips.

Sparks seemed to erupt around her when his warm, silky lips touched hers. He groaned when he opened his mouth and she sucked gently on his lower lip.

Tingles sprung out from when his arms wound around her waist and pulled her against him.

Ginevra's own hand began to roam, feeling his taunt, strong muscles through his shirt. Wanting to touch his skin, she glided her arms under his shirt and raked her nails along his back.

Draco growled lowly in reply and backed her towards the wall.

She hit it with a light thud and when he lifted her, Ginevra automatically wrapped her legs around his hips, desperately trying to get as close to him as possible.

'Ah, Ginevra,' Draco gasped as she rolled against him, 'are you sure you want to—'

'Merlin yes,' she cut in.

Mumbling against her neck between kisses, he continued, 'It's actually Draco, I know I'm fabulous, but do try to remember the difference.'

Ginevra bit his neck lightly.

His own hips replying with enthusiasm.

Ginevra moaned in response to the reaction. 'That was supposed to be punishment,' she complained insincerely, her tongue now caressing the bite.

'I think anything you do will be categorised as bliss,' he replied, catching her lips once more in a passionate tangle.

'Bedroom?' she gasped when they pulled apart for breath.

'For starters,' he groaned as she rolled into his own once again.

Draco apparated them straight to his bedroom, and they spent the rest of the night in the blissful throws of passion.

* * *

The next morning when they woke, languid from their long evening, Ginevra offered him a satisfied smile and said, 'Today is the monthly family lunch at the Burrow; will you come with me?'

'As a lover?'

'A partner.'

'How about both?'

'Okay - in that case, don't eat anything the twins give you,' Ginny replied with a kiss on his cheek.

Draco smirked, 'I guess I'd best have my fill now.' And promptly pulled her closer and let his lips descend on hers once more.'

'You're insatiable.'

'I'll always desire you,' he replied as he rolled them over and kissed her until he took her breath away.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to leave me a review - they are awesome author food! If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
